1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target shooting and particularly to the "throwing" of frangible "clay pigeon" targets. More specifically, this invention is directed to a portable device for the automatic throwing of frangible plate-like targets. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target shooting is an olympic games event of long standing and a sport which is constantly increasing in popularity among the general public. Apparatus for throwing the clay pigeon targets employed in skeet, also known as trap, shooting may be generally classified as either manually operated or automatic. The shooting installations or ranges which employ devices for the automatic loading and throwing of targets typically utilize electrically controlled apparatus which are more or less permanently mounted in a protective shelter comprised of masonry. Such "permanent" or stationary installations are, of course, expensive and require the travel of the shooters to the range.
Previous portable target throwing devices are typically manually operated and are characterized by one or more inherent operational deficiencies. Among these deficiencies are a lack of throwing range, excessive loading time, inherent and variable time delay between the throwing command and release of the target and often a target flight path which fails to follow the desired trajectory.